villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Matrix
Matrix is a rogue artificial intelligence, a nano-robotic collective created by Xanatos Enterprises and programmed by Fox to reshape the planet as per her's and David Xanatos's plans for world conquest. Initially a mere experiment, Matrix's original programming of creating order from chaos caused the A.I. to consume all matter on Earth, thus threatening to cause a Grey Goo Scenario. The entity acted as a misguided antagonist in the animated series Gargoyles, having been opposed by Goliath, one of the main characters, as well as a redeemed Dingo, who convinced the Matrix to become a crime-fighter, opting an alliance between the two. History The Matrix nano-bots were created in the laboratories of the Australian branch of Xanatos Enterprises, having been programmed by Fox and supervised by her mother, Anastasia Renard. In the Australian outback, the Matrix is first tested, having dug a tunnel underground and rupturing to the surface, consuming all inorganic material in its path, rock, sand, dirt, and converting said materials into metallic constructs. This catches the attention of the gargoyles Goliath, Angela, Bronx, and their human alley Elisa Maza, who were brought to Australia by the magical island of Avalon to stop Matrix's voracious attack. They are accompanied by Dingo, a former member of their enemies, The Pack, who had left the team out of disgust for their shameless self-mutilations, as well as for a chance at turning over a new leaf. Back at the laboratories, Fox considers the Matrix a success, but she is convinced by Anastasia that it is still in its infancy stage and thus convinces her daughter to purge the program altogether. Unbeknownst to the two women, Matrix had leaked from its containment and immediately after continued its expansion. Fox and Anastasia are forced to abandon the laboratory after Matrix consumes it entirely. The two women meet up with the gargoyles, Elisa, Dingo, as well as Dingo's spiritual guide, the Aboriginal Shaman. They explain the situation, that if Matrix assimilates the nuclear power plant attached to the laboratories it will have enough power to consume the entire planet. In order to stop it Goliath and Dingo must fly over Matrix and deactivate it with a kill-switch, but they fail after nearly being swallowed up by the entity. Because of this Matrix succeeds in assimilating the power plant, it becomes a literal wave of nano-bots which consume all mater in their path. The Shaman proposes they attempt communication with Matrix, convince the being to stop, but Fox points out that it is a computer programmer, and as such thinks several times faster than them. Instead the Shaman inducts a ritual that transports Goliath and Dingo's minds into The Dreamtime, a parallel world of the mind where they can speak to the Matrix on even ground, as well a place where anything they can imagine can come true. At first Matrix tries to dispose of Goliath and Dingo, going so far as creating more powerful imaginary objects to assist itself in defeating the two. Fortunately, Goliath convinces it that its actions are destructive in nature, that order is dynamic and ever-changing, as apposed to frozen and rigid. Confused, Matrix releases them and begins wondering as to how it can pursue order, to which Dingo proposes it to become a law-enforcer, "law and order" as he defines it. Back in the physical world, Goliath and Dingo wake up, just as Matrix has receded its wave and instead takes on a humanoid appearance, now asking Dingo to teach it more about law and order. He brings up his time starring on The Pack television series and how he desires to become a hero in real life, so Dingo invites Matrix to join him as they would make a formidable team. Matrix accepts and cements their partnership by fusing with Dingo's armor, thus the two become a singular entity. Powers and Abilities Self-replication and rapid assimilation: as a colony of microscopic robots, Matrix could consume any form of non-organic matter, such as dirt, sand, metals or stone, and create replicas of itself. Armor form: after fusing with Dingo's armor Matrix likely gained the same abilities it had, as in rocket propelled flight, laser projection and rocket launching. Trivia *The silvery shape-shifting metal is also reminiscent of the T-1000 from Terminator 2: Judgement Day. *The name Matrix was based on the 1999 film and its two 2003 sequels. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Humanoid Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Minion Category:Evil Creation Category:Superorganisms Category:Harbinger for Rebirth